theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Morbucks (character)
''Princess Morbucks ''is a wealthy student at the school where the PPGZ attend (Tokyo Academy in the Japanese version), She is not an actual princess, as her name suggests when Blossom tells her "Just because your name is Princess, it doesn't mean you are one." in Episode 40. She was one of the many victims who had been hit by the Black Z-Rays, and can transform into Princess by Sapphire's scream. But in a similar way as Annie's transformation, the Black Z-Rays effects on her aren't permanent. Section Heading First Encounter as Dark Princess All the maids at the Shirogane house were searching for Sapphire. When they found her, she was surrounded by dogs and Himeko attacked the dogs with money. Himeko succeeded in saving Sapphire, but a black Z ray hit her while she was holding Sapphire's tail. The next day, Himeko wanted to express herself to her classmates about a new dress but they were not paying attention to her. When she got home, she hoped that she could watch her favorite drama but it showed a Powerpuff commercial, and she got very mad and bit Sapphire's tail. She transformed to be a princess to show to the Powerpuffs that she's the best among of them. She built a robot to pretend that she saved the day and showed off to the Powerpuffs. She said to them that she can do this by herself and the Powerpuffs believe it. They rest and leave things to Princess, but she lost control of her robot . The Powerpuffs got mad at Princess. They said that they would handle it, and for Princess to go away. The Powerpuffs attacked the robot but Princess became mad and tried to kill them, but her plan failed Biography Himeko goes to the same school as the Powerpuffs and was struck by a black light, which caused her appearance to change, with the exception of her outfit. Her powers are used based on her desires to be recognized by people. Once she is back to normal however, she does not recall any events that occured while she was evil. It's shown that she has a strong dislike for Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, and often tries to get them into trouble even when she is not evil. She becomes somewhat friendlier towards them as the series progresses. In one episode, the Powerpuff Girls Z found out that Himeko has a big sister named Miko who does everything better than her, and even draws attention by their parents. Unlike the original cartoon series, both of her parents' faces are shown and her mother is alive and around. She has a cat named Sapphire, whose scream causes Himeko's transformation. Personality Like her original counterpart from the American cartoon, Himeko is often spoiled and nasty towards others. However, unlike her counterpart, she's less psychotic and doesn't throw as many tantrums for not getting what she wants. She is also capable of showing kinder emotions, such as her love for her cat Sapphire and sister Miko, or when she is genuinely concerned about Blossom's feelings in Episode 43, so she has a few redeeming qualities. Himeko is often shown to enjoy being the center of attention at school and becomes jealous if someone is taking it away from her. She has two friends, whom she calls her "entourage", who follow her around, complimenting and flattering her. She is thus similar to Sissi Delmas from Code Lyoko, Nanette Manoir from Angela Anaconda, and many other spoiled rich girls in fiction. Gallery Trivia *Her eyes are starrier than the original one. *Her dress seems different than the original one. *She's the only one who has a pet, a cat called Sapphire. * Her name, Himeko, is a pun on 姫 (hime) meaning princess, or a girl of high class. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Butterzella